Escape to Reality
by miss-bexie
Summary: When Zoe goes to her first ever live WWE event, she feels like her life's complete. What happens when she's violently attacked in the bathroom? Who will save her from her past? who will protect her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

So...this is the re-story (kinda) of 'How life can change'...I'm not sure how often I'll be updating but hopefully it should be fairly often...anyway, feedback and ideas are always welcome, please review and stuff...it'll help with the motivation:P Enjoy!

* * *

I thought I'd left it behind.

Granted, only for a little while.

But still, how could it follow me here? Of all places, why here?

Sat on the damp floor of the arena bathroom wearing nothing but armbands and my CM Punk t-shirt. It's my most prized possession and now I'll probably never be able to look at it without remembering. I choked out another sob. Why here?

Cardiff. Motor point arena. November 9th.

The date engraved in my skull since I ordered tickets. Butterflies embedded into my stomach and fear impregnated into my soul the minute I started planning my escape. I was so damn close. Another sob broke my already shaken body, this one louder than the last.

I knew it wouldn't last. I knew I had to go back, if I didn't it would only be worse. I was ready for that. Ready to finally give up. I just needed this…this one _live _experience. Then I couldn't care less what happened to me, I just needed to fulfil _something. _Wrestling _was _my something. Sob after sob until eventually I became a crying wreck on the floor again, must've been a few hours now but the toilets have been thankfully deserted since then. As if I teased fate, I heard a faint '_damn it' _coming from outside. My eyes shot up but I hugged myself tighter as I heard footsteps come closer, hoping I'd be invisible if I got small enough.

The door opened, no one entered for a second…then, just like that the chick ran straight into the stall opposite me and slammed the door. Not even noticing my existence.

Huh…I was right.

In a vain attempt to stand up and avoid an awkward conversation of '_why are you sat on the floor? With no trousers on? Crying?' _I pushed off the floor with my hands, trembling under the strain of actually moving after hours of being immobile. I must've gotten half an inch off the ground before falling back into my spot again. _Come on girl, why would this chick care if you look slightly insane? You'll never see her again anyway…_Willing myself to think of excuses to not move, just sit here and cry until the world ends. Or I fall asleep. Both sound way too appealing right now. I laid my head back against the cool tiled wall, now ruined with stains of blood from my busted lip. Damn it I really need to stop doing this.

The stall door opened and I think we were both as shocked to see each other. The 'chick' I thought came in turned out to be a dude, a fairly huge dude. Staring right at me. He took a step closer, ok I'm freaking out now. He's talking, but I can't hear anything, every thing's all blurry…I can't breath, I need to leave. Right now. I tried to push off the ground before he came any closer but just wacked my head on the tiles behind me. Damn it, I crawled into a corner, trying to tell him to leave but no words would come, I just sat there, opened mouthed like some fish out of water. He's in front of me now, why does he look familiar? Oh god my head. Not again, please. Please, I just want it to stop. Why is everything going black? What's going o…

Waking up is always the worst. People say it's the best part of the day because for a second, just a second you forget everything and burry your head a little deeper into the pillow. Well, I never had the second. It hit me the minute my brain started, the show, the amazing, electric, _live _show…a small, almost minuscule smile crept onto my lips. Just as quick as it appeared it vanished. I had to use the bathroom. I never saw him follow me…Come to think of it, where did this pillow come from? I stopped my thoughts and decided, against better judgement to open my eyes. Immediately blinded by sunlight I moved to use my arm as a shield to protect my eyes. Feeling the sick rise in the pit of my stomach upon seeing the marks left there. I could've sworn I was wearing my armbands…alright now I'm freaking out.

"Morning…" What. The. Actual. Fuck? No. I didn't go home with anyone last night. I'm miles away from home. They were the only ones there and they left afterwards. I felt my breathing speed up as I located the voice. Tears fully visible in my eyes now as I shoved my arms back under the covers and pulled them up, covering my chest.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you? Why aren't I where I fell asleep?" I'm hyperventilating now, he sat there, on a chair to the side of the bed I was lying in. Something looming in his eyes, an emotion I didn't recognise and almost didn't want to. Oh god why does my head hurt?

"I found you last night, you were in the bathroom? You looked pretty, erm, well screwed…so I brought you back here...I couldn't just leave you there, anything could've happened." I would've scoffed at his words if I wasn't so freaked out.

Why does he look so familiar? And what did I do to my head? Subconsciously I rubbed my head with my hand, revealing its secrets before I could realise. He pointed to the bedside table with two paracetamol and a glass of water. I shook my head 'no'. That was a mistake. He simply shrugged and lent back on the chair.

"So…care to explain why I found you in a bathroom with next to no clothes on?" He asked, his voice was strange…I couldn't work out what he wanted.

"I just need to leave ok. I'm really sorry for this and I'm grateful for the bed but I –"I stood up but was frozen due to the dizziness sent through my body courtesy of my head. I sat on the bed upright, legs hanging off the side while he knelt down and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"No, let me go!" I pulled my arm back and shuffled back, knees now raised to my chest and eyes wide like planets with tears refusing to fall. He sent me a confused look and raised both his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, look I'm sorry, I think you hit your head pretty bad…I can guess that something went down last night but I swear I wasn't a part of it, just let me help you…" his tone was unrecognisable, was it…could it be worry? No, no ones ever felt that towards me let alone some random stranger. Honestly, who am I kidding? With this headache I couldn't fight anyone off so I may as well let him help.

Like I said, I'm pretty much stuck without him…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the support so far, every review/follow/favourite helps the writing happen faster!

AngelsDestiny22: I'm glad you like it! Their relationship gets interesting here, so enjoy!

* * *

Well, this wasn't how I planned to spend my day off.

When I found her, she just looked so…I can't even describe it…Sad? Depressed? ..._Broken? _

Still, I'm not sure if it was a good thing or not that I seriously needed a piss and the men's toilets were blocked, so I shamelessly used the ladies and well…it went from there I guess. She clearly has issues. Well, 'issues' might not be the right word…'Problems' may fit better. She wasn't sure whether she could trust me or not which doesn't surprise me, I mean…who sits in a bathroom with no pants on? It didn't take a genius to figure it out but I wasn't exactly going to just come out and say it.

I managed to get her to borrow some of my clothes and take a shower. God knows how long she was sat there but she definitely smelt like a bathroom. I remember carrying her back last night; she was out cold so I didn't have much choice but to bring her back to my hotel. She came around a little when I tried to juggle her into the car, she said, and I quote… '_Don't…Please don't let them get me again.' _ Still with here eyes half closed. I swear if there was ever a sentence to make your spine shiver it was that right there, how do you react to something like that? Luckily she fell asleep right after so I didn't have to dwell on it so much, I just focused on getting her somewhere safe. Hell, I don't even know her name.

I heard the bathroom door click and guessed she'd finished her shower. She came out decked in a pair of my shorts that looks like regular,full length pants on her and a plain black t-shirt with some random band logo on that could've have easily been a dress on her tiny frame. She sent me an awkward smile and I could see she didn't really know what to do with herself; I patted the seat next to me on the bed. She went wide eyed for a split second before sitting on the chair opposite. Okay then…

"So…Not being funny but I've never been in this situation before, but I guess I should know your name?" I said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Zoe."

"Where are you from?" she looked me in the eye, shocked, not knowing if she could trust me.

"London, came here for the show."

"OK…" I said, not fully understanding, we did a show in London last week, why didn't she just go to that instead of going miles to Cardiff?

"How old are you?"

"17. "

"So…Zoe, from London…You're 17 and you came all the way to Cardiff on your own?" I asked, cogs turning in my brain trying to figure her out.

"I ran away. Don't act like you never did." She said like she was defending herself. I chuckled lightly.

"I guess you would know, right? Fans know everything nowadays…" I said laughing to myself. well, this isn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Huh? What do you mean? Holy shit! You're? You're actually _the…_shit, shit, shit, why did you have to find me? Why didn't I recognise you? Fucking fuck!" She stood now, pacing with her hands raking through her hair…what did I do?

"I'm sorry…what did I actually do? Why are you freaking out?" I asked, standing up to face her and stop her pacing, she just stared at me wide eyed…like I should already know what I apparently did.

"**YOU'RE CM** _FREAKING_ **PUNK!** You found me! You helped me! You saved me! Lord you saw me after."She looked like a dear caught in the headlights, big eyes and opened mouthed…was I not meant to find her? What actually happened before I found her?

"What? What happened before I got there?" I asked, trying to sound sincere. No woman, let alone a young girl should have to deal with the kind of stuff I assume happened in that damn bathroom.

"Nothing… Look I should go. Thanks for everything, I'll send you your clothes back sometime" she went to grab her original shirt before deciding to just leave it there. She turned, walked out the door, slamming it for good measure. I stood there for a second before thinking, '_what the fuck am I doing?'_

I ran out the door after her, just as the elevator doors opened in the hotel.

"Zoe…Wait" I stopped two steps from my door, scared if I got too close to her she'd run away like a timid animal. My hand out stretched, as if I was reaching out to her, trying to 'save her' like she said before. I don't know why I care about a 17 year old runaway that got attacked in a bathroom, but a little bit of me died when she walked out my door. She resurrected that when she stepped back from the elevator. She looked like she was coaxing herself to take every step, closer and closer until she was right in front of me. I smiled genuinely as she walked back into the room. Now, we had to have a _very_ important conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter, but honestly I've had super writers block lately so you guys are lucky I'm a few chapters ahead ;)

Thank you to everyone who Followed/Favorited...

Elise- Thank you! I'm gunna try! :D

ilynany- I'm glad you like it, hope you enjoy what's coming ;)

VKxXx92- Of course Punk's not a screw up! I love writing about the sweet side of him :) but that was honestly one of the nicest reviews I've gotten, so thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying is and hope I don't disappoint :)

* * *

Wandering what the holy hell his game was I finally convinced myself to walk back towards the superstar. I still can't believe I didn't realise it was him, how stupid am I to not notice? I put it down to stress when I saw I was now in front of him. He smiled but I have no idea how honest it was. I don't even know if I can trust him, so until I do know, I won't…For all I know he might be one of _them._

I sat on the only chair in the room and awkwardly played with my hands, trying to somehow cover both wrists with both hands. It wasn't working very well. I froze as he walked in. The floor suddenly becoming very interesting the minute I heard the door click shut. So, now what happens?

"What was that all about?" he said, it sounded accusing but his tone was soft. A strange combination.

"What? Me leaving?" I said almost sarcastically. I didn't see the point in staying in a stranger's hotel room any longer than necessary. My eyes only darting from the floor to him for a split second.

"Where were you planning on going? You said you ran away…from London of all places. You were alone when I found you so who were you going to run to?" he was again, borderline sarcastic but with a small softness in his voice. Why couldn't I figure him out?

"No one. That was the point." I looked up at his poor confused expression.

"If you're alone, No one can hurt you…Right?" during this whole conversation, this was guaranteed the worst time for my voice to crack. Now he'll know I'm weak. He'll know I'm broken.

For some reason he nodded slightly, a look of understanding in his eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly before looking up; I didn't have time to avert my gaze before he locked eyes with me. For the first time I looked at him, really looked at him. Sure, he had the body of a back alley murderer but his posture looked completely harmless, his feet were close together, that meant he wasn't looking for a fight, he wasn't yelling or sounding arrogant like _they_ usually do before they do something. Maybe he wasn't like _them…_maybe he'd-

No. last time I thought someone was different they weren't, they just got what they wanted and left. Tears pooled at the memory, suddenly everything came running back, Mum, Dad, Logan, Emma, the guys in the bathroom and everyone in between. I slammed my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the memories from flooding back. It was a rookie mistake. Images of the nights, cold with rain banging on the window, blood soaking through my clothes while _they_ just…

I opened my eyes quick as lightning, determined to stop myself getting any more worked up. Instinctively my knees crept up in front of me and my arms twined themselves around them. My chin resting on my knee with eyes locked open like my life depended on it, which, as far as I'm concerned, it did.

Before I could stop it I was sobbing to myself, stuck in a dream of haunting memories. In an instance Punk was in front of me, pulling my hand up to get me standing.

On shaky legs I stood and looked and looked into his warm brown eyes. No one had ever tried to comfort me when I was sad before. Realising that I broke out in another chorus of sobs as he laid a soft hand behind my head and gently pushed my head to rest in the crook of his shoulder and almost automatically I did something I've never done before. I put my arms around his back, grasping fists full of his shirt as all the pain, hurt, envy and fear pulsed through me. Tears dropped and soaked his shirt as he stroked my hair and held me for a while. For something I've never experienced before, I've got no idea why it came so naturally around him…A stranger.

We stayed like this for a while. At lease until the tears stopped anyway, the awkwardness vanished with just a thin layer of tension to replace it. He held me at arms length after our embrace and just looked at me with wander, he wanted to know my story and I couldn't blame him. He had a right to be curious. But I had a right not to trust him as well. I looked back at the floor hoping he wouldn't ask any questions I couldn't answer just yet. Instead, he gave my arm one last squeeze and jogged into the other room. I looked up slightly with a cocked eyebrow when he came back with a pair of keys in his hand.

"Eventually I'm gunna want my sweats back…so let's go shopping." He said showing me his signature smirk. With that he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door while all I could do was to be grateful I didn't get interrogated after my slight nervous breakdown. I didn't have time to worry about where we were going until we were in the car, by then I was already freaking out about the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday means new chapter guys! I'm so happy with the response with this so far, just keeps inspiring me to write more! By the way...If any of you have any thoughts/ideas of what you might like to happen let me know! Writers block is killing me lately and I wanna make sure you guys stay happy :)

Remember to favourite and review, thank you to everyone who has;

ilnany - You'll find out soon ;) their relationship changes a lot in this chapter, hope I don't disappoint :)

VKxXx92 - It's like you can read my mind ;) Hope you enjoy this one, things start to get a little more exciting...

* * *

After pulling into the parking lot and looking over at Zoe I began to regret the sudden decision to take her shopping but I needed something to do. I didn't want another breakdown, stuck in my room not really knowing what the hell to do. She stared out of the car window and by the looks of it was breathing a lot faster than normal.

"Ok, no spending limit right?" Silence.

"Are you alright?" she realised I was talking to her and turned to face me. I noticed a tiny, miniscule spot of sweat crawling down her forehead, I was right; she was breathing faster than usual and shaking like a leaf. She nodded quickly and straightened up a bit, trying to sort her self out I guess.

"Yeah…" she saw my eyebrows raised, silently questioning her.

"They're just so many people there…" I could see the worry in her eyes, her body stiff and her hands idly playing with the sleeve on the hoodie I gave her before we left.

"You're safe. It's not like anyone's gunna attack you when you're with someone that's 220lb." I said sending her a smile, she struggled to return it. I sighed and took her hand, she jumped for a second but then relaxed, I gave it a quick squeeze.

"I won't let go of it unless you ask me to, ok?" she nodded her head, still trying to get in a positive mind I assumed. I let go and got out the car as she did the same. I was a little surprised when she ran around the bonnet and reclaimed my hand again, squeezing it like a life-line.

I smiled at her and grazed my thumb across her knuckle every so often, just when she got wide-eyed as people wandered too close. Thankfully she didn't notice my death glares at anyone that started to run towards me for an autograph or gave Zoe 'the eye.' By the sounds of it she'd had a lifetimes worth of people screwing her over and I'd be damned if it happened if I was around to stop it.

After a few hours of various shops, mainly thrift to my credit cards pleasure we sat down for lunch. She only let go of my hand to go in the changing room, and she only did that once. In a way I was grateful she was starting to accept my help, even if it was because I was the only one around offering to help her…but my hand was seriously starting to cramp up. She released my hand when we were seated at our table. A corner booth with a horrible looking, green cushioned bench, she shot right next to me like we were magnetic. She realised I noticed and gave me an apologetic smile. We ordered a small lunch and I thought it was time for small talk.

"So, what's your story?" I asked, in a simple tone but with layers underneath. "Why did you run away?" she looked at me from the corner of her eye, and then looked back down at the table.

"Ignore your problems and watch them escalate, or trust the guy that walked around a shopping mall for at least three hours to get you clothes, a guy that held your hand so you wouldn't be scared and a guy that carried you to safety when you were vulnerable." She didn't seem completely swayed…I wasn't giving up.

"How about this, I tell you something I'm scared of first ok? Then we'll trade." She looked at me like I was joking. I held out my pinkie to swear my secrecy, no matter how old you are, pinkie promises are always legitimate.

She laughed to herself but mimicked my movement anyway, linking pinkies and shaking on it.

"Well, one of my biggest fears is water. I don't even know how to swim because it's gotten so bad." He looked at the table almost laughing at himself.

"That's a completely rational fear! You can't be ashamed of it, it's understandable. Mines just crazy…"

"I'll be the judge of that." I said and we both chuckled slightly.

"I'm scared to trust people. I hate giving people a little part of me to look after because all they do is break it…" she never took her eyes off the table. It did kind of make sense though.

"Hey," I took her hand. "That's rational too ya'know" I whispered. She squeezed my hand back and smiled…oh so slightly. But she still smiled.

Our food arrived and after a while of chasing it round her plate we finished, paid, and found our way back to the car. We sat inside it for a moment, not speaking, just in a comfortable silence.

Eventually I started to drive back to the hotel; Zoe even turned on the radio and damn nearly killed me with all her Indi rock. It was good to see her smile though, so I didn't mind so much.

We pulled in and wandered into the elevator. My room was on the 5th floor and we were the only ones riding until we got to the second floor. A guy, probably late 30's, with a hoodie that made him look like some kind of prehistoric high school jock and stonewashed jeans that make him look even worse. A red bandana was tied underneath a plain black cap as his flabby hand rose to scratch his un-shaven cheek that wobbled underneath his touch. He's the picture boy for mid-life crises and seemed to take pride in it. I struggled to swallow the bile as I saw his bellybutton peek out from underneath his jacket. Besides worry for his hygiene I didn't think anything of him. Zoe instantly came as close to me as possible and her breathing became fast and shallow, she was freaking out about something but refused to look any where but dead ahead. Not wanting to make a huge scene with this dude behind us I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her closer to me reassuringly. Not having much effect I offered her my free hand and she greedily grabbed it. I could feel her body shaking and nudged her to look at me. Third floor, not much further. Her hollow, scared eyes gave me Goosebumps. She stared back at me like I held all the answers…I didn't even know what was wrong.

"You're ok, I'm here…I've got you." I whispered so only she could hear. She nodded slightly and her breathing became a little more rational, but not completely normal. It stayed like this until we reached our floor, the dropped my hand and raced out of the elevator so fast I almost didn't see her. I stepped out as the doors 'dinged' shut behind me.

"Zoe!" She stopped and turned around, relaxing a little when she realised it was me.

"Our rooms this way…" I pointed in the direction behind me, she nodded and speed walked over to me, staring at the floor the entire time. When she finally reached me she sent me another apologetic smile.

"You don't have to tell me what just happened, but don't be sorry…everyone freaks out sometimes." I gave her a smile and she gave me one back. I chuckled slightly and threw my arm around her shoulders as we headed back to my room. What we would find there I would never, ever expect.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry it's so late...I've been super busy and I'm writing a super important part of the story right now and it's hard with writers block but at least you only have to wait 3/4 days until another update right?

Thank you to everyone who Favorited/followed and reviewed..it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3

Livin on the EDGE - But will Zoe let him? that's the question... ;)

ilynany - Thank you :) I agree, Punk is adorable and Z's secrets will soon be relieved :P

VKxXx92 - Thank you...that's so sweet :) I love writing softy-punk...as for the beach, you'll have to wait and see...

* * *

Everything, everywhere. Total chaos in every direction. Suitcases scattered along the floor, clothes chucked left right and centre…TV thrown across the room. A pin drop would've been heard as we stood in the doorway, open mouthed at the room that looked like a bomb site. Punk slowly took a few steps into the room, opening the closest door…turned out to be the bathroom. He checked it was empty before shoving me inside.

"Stay here, don't come out until I get you." I didn't argue. I just nodded robotically, my mind running to come to some kind of conclusion. A loud bang echoed through the deafening silence, I crawled to the door and put my ear against the cold wood only to hear the faint mumblings of Punk, and…someone else.

"I suggest you get the hell out of my hotel room." that was Punk…Why was he so quiet? What the hell was that bang?

"Not until I get what's mine, I know you know what I'm talking about…" No…it couldn't be him…

"You really think you'll get away with this?" he coughed "I'll tell the police for crying out loud!" Another chorus of coughs.

"You're kidding right? Are you deaf? I know she's here!" My heart sunk and my throat began to close up, I couldn't see a thing due to the tears.

I could just make out footsteps. He was still searching the room but he was going the wrong way…they became quieter; I assume he's heading into the bedroom. I heard quick shuffling closer but it was a different kind of sound, someone lent on the other side of the door. I jumped back and tried to crawl to some kind of safety.

"Zoe, Lock the door," cough, "Don't come out." It was almost too quiet to be a whisper, a part of me thought I dreamt it but I locked it none the less, jumped in the bath and closed the shower curtain for good measure.

The Footsteps became fast and loud. The heavy breathing told me he was just outside the door.

"Now, you can go in their and get her worthless ass for me, or I can do it in front of you, while you just lie there, watching…completely helpless." I heard a low laugh and another deep cough.

"Now, which is it to be?" He was tapping his foot impatiently as he knocked on the door. In a split second the reality of the situation smacked me cold and hard in the face; Punk was hurt, I was locked in a bathroom and someone out there _knew_ me…and _wanted_ me. More importantly, Punk was trying to help me. I stood up and slowly pulled back the shower curtain, dragging one leg at a time over the bathtub, my eyes slamming shut as he knocked again in perfect harmony with Punks coughs.

_'Deep breaths Zoe…Don't act like you've never done this before…'_

I thought to myself as I took a long, deep breath on shaky legs.

_'One foot in front of the other…keep breathing. He's trying to help you remember? The least you can do is put a stop him hurting.'_

The door clicked as I unlocked it. I stood with my hand on the door knob, a mechanical cackle revelling itself to my ears as I heard Punk. Just like when he found me, I could hear him talking but it was just noise…nothing coherent.

I opened the door, feeling my throat close up at the sight of Punk, trying to defend me by sitting between me and the intruder…his throat was cut deep as a trickle of blood fell from the line cursing his skin, going from collar bone to collar bone. That was their mark. Punk put a dazed hand on the door frame I was still stood behind in an attempt to stand, he managed it, getting to his feet but hunched over. The entire time the man just stood there, watching, smiling. He knew I couldn't go anywhere, he knew I had no where to run. I quickly placed a small hand on Punks shoulder as I put a towel on his neck where the cut was. I looked him in the eye, pleading with him to understand.

"It's Ok, I wont let him take you!" He tried his best to shout and sound threatening. It shook my heart to the core, he coughed even more, his blood splattering out and decorating the carpet. I let a tear fall; it'd been building since I saw him.

"I have to go now Punk. I told you I'm scared to trust people because all they do is break it. I trusted you for a day and you kept it." Tears falling carelessly down my cheek as he gripped my arm, trying to stand up straight. "Know you cared for me more in 24 hours than anyone else has before. I'm too grateful for that to watch you hurt because of me." My body shaking with emotion; fear, sadness, gratitude…Love?

"I'm sorry…Thank you …" I said as I pulled his hand off my arm. He stood there, so helpless, not understanding. He would someday, hopefully. I looked at his beautiful, caring brown eyes one last time, imprinting them into my memory before turning to face the man that'd been watching me since I came out of the bathroom. He gruffly grabbed my arm pulling me towards the door. Punk sat there, having stumbled back to the ground seconds after I let him go, I looked my kidnapper in the eye as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Be quick." I guess he was getting soft on me.

I turned to face the man that had risked his life to try and save me. Kneeling down in front of him as his eyes quickly opened and closed, trying to stay conscious. I put my phone in his lap, careful to hide if from my attackers gaze. He helplessly pushed his arm out towards me, trying to get me to stay with him. Just like that morning when I walked to the elevator. A final tear crawled down my cheek. I took his hand and kissed his knuckles, replacing my hand with the cell phone. I stood and turned to leave. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. My heart was bleeding with the thought of him in pain all because someone wanted me. Not him. It wasn't fair for him to get hurt because of my mistakes.

I walked out the door, down the stairs of the hotel hearing his footsteps heave behind me. I got to the car park and stood in front of the familiar, camouflage green land rover. It was the gang's trademark car. I felt sick as I noticed the dent on the side. If you looked closely enough you'd notice it was the exact same size as my head. He came up behind me, shoving me into the car as he got in himself.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm back! I should be writing a lot this weekend to avoid the family that's visiting...FYI I'm writing chapter 12 because I like to be ahead of myself and there's a lot in store for these guys...it was very intense to write so i hope you enjoy where I'm taking this so far...

Big thank you to everyone who Favorited/Followed/reviewed.

ilynany - hehe, Somebody's going to have to save somebody...but who?

Livin on the EDGE - crapers indeed! :( reasons will soon be reviled )

VKxXx92 - i didn't expect it...and i wrote it! lol thank you, Punk will always be a knight in shining armour in my eyes :)

Thanks for all the great review's guys! :D

* * *

I left Punk with my cell phone. Mainly so he could phone an ambulance and get some help for himself. Secondly so he couldn't try and find me. One of the gang members on their own was bad enough, but if he wandered into the camp he'd be gone for sure. It was for the best. I know now what its like to be cared for by someone. It was selfish of me to think it would last. What if he passed out before he could phone the ambulance? The image of him lying there, blood everywhere as the phone sat where I left it, clutched in his hand, unused. It's best if I leave him now, but damn I just can't leave him there!

I pushed open the passenger door just as he put his seat belt on. I ran in the opposite direction of the hotel, in to the street as I heard him fumble his way out of the car. I remember there being a phone booth right by the entrance to the car park and that was my motive. Get there, call an ambulance and deal with the consequences later. I ran towards is at it entered my sight, panting as he got closer. I snapped my head round to see how much space I had between him and ran smack dab into someone. Cursing hell I pulled myself back up and carried on running, almost positive that'd cost me everything. He grabbed my arm. That's it, I won't make it, Punk will die because of me and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Whoa girl, where's the fire?" someone laughed.

"LET ME GO!" I spun to face him expecting the worst. It wasn't him. It was the guy I bumped into…not that it mattered as he was now grasping my free arm, dragging me back to the car. Back to hell.

"Hey man, don't pull her like that!" the stranger yelled. Why was he even trying?

"Stay out of it mate, you don't know the half of it." He pushed my to the floor, grazing my knees on the concrete below and whacking my head in the process. Great, now this guy had gotten him pissed. I couldn't even see what he looked like. Tears were stained in my eyes at the idea of Punk lying there, covered in his own blood. A single sob cracked my body.

"Get up you whore! Oh I'm sorry…Did your little boyfriend make it hard for you to stand? Here I'd gladly help you!" he pulled me up by my elbow before pushing me to the concrete again.

"Man…I told you to stop it!" the stranger punched my kidnapper square in the face and he instantly fell to the floor next to me. He was out cold. The stranger helped me up, pulling my arm over his head to help me stand. I think I heard my ankle crack the second time I fell.

"Are you ok? Look I'm staying with someone in the hotel, come up and we'll sort you out; you can call your family or something?" I nodded. The promise of a phone enough to make me stand on my own, ignoring the pain of my ankle.

"Scott, by the way." He smiled confidently, like he did this sort of thing everyday.

"Zoe, thanks for that, I don't know what would've happened otherwise…not being rude but I really need to make a call, my friends in trouble and he really needs my help." I said panting again at the images of Punk running through my head

"Ok, who do you need to call?" he asked innocently.

"An ambulance." I looked him in the eye as he tested my honesty.

"Shit, ok…you can't run on that ankle." He picked me up bridal style as we ran into the hotel.

"What room?"

"509…" I said, praying we made it before it was too late, or the unconscious man in the car park woke up.

Taking the stairs two at a time until we were outside the room, he kicked down the door as I flew out of his arms and cradled the man that lay on the wooden floor, arm outstretched with my phone in hand…just like I left him. I yelled something to Scott about phoning an ambulance and hears a faint _'on it'_ from the doorway.

"Come on Punk, wake up! Help is coming ok? I'm so sorry, sorry for coming here and sorry for leaving…Just please wake up!" I cried helplessly. He had a pulse, but it was faint. I'd completely forgotten about Scott until he came in front of me and grabbed Punks other hand and tried pouring some water into Punks open mouth.

"Come on Punkers! Christ you call me for a visit… I wasn't fucking expecting this!" I looked at him with astonishment in my eyes.

"You know him?!" I said just as the ambulance people came barging in. They pushed us out of the room, all I could do it cry, Scott came up and put an arm around my shoulders. I had no idea if Punk was responding well to the doctors or not. Everything was happening so fast and I couldn't even see him.

"Yeah…I know him. He's tough. He'll be ok." He seemed calm but I heard his voice crack a little. I let darkness take me. My head spinning from hitting the concrete outside. My eyes became glazed as they dwindled shut and I collapsed into Scott's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for another slightly late update...BUT I've jsut written a double chapter of sorts...Lets jsut say thatchapter 13 is very long and it exactly what you guys have been asking for ;) Hope you enjoy... Remember to follow/Favorite/Review!

Livin on the edge - Nope, It's a group visit lol...she may be safe for now, but nothings certain in Zoe's life...

VKxXx92 - hmm...I think they'll be a few...comical effects?:P Zoe's got a lot to deal with, as always...But Punk's proven himself worthy of her attention, but how long will he be able to tresure it?

* * *

I woke up feeling like I hadn't tasted water in years. My throat aching for liquids and my eyes were stinging from the bright light above. A groan escaped my mouth as I remembered the events that lead me here. I regretted making the noise, it made the pain a little less bearable.

"Morning grumpy." I heard from beside me. I realised I was in a hospital. Great. How am I meant to find her if I'm hooked up to a gazillion machines? Wait a minute…That's Scott's voice.

"You can't really talk right now buddy, you've got stitches right over your voice box…you'll be sounding a little like a chipmunk for a few days," I heard him laugh at my misfortune. Asshole.

A nurse came in, instantly I opened my mouth to have a finger pointed accusingly in my face.

"Nu uh uh…No speaking for you! I'm just here to give you painkillers for the concussion." Scott laughed again. It'd be nice if he helped ya'know. I shot him a glare as if to say 'explain you douche-bag.'`

"Don't waste your time…he wont take them, trust me…he's an idiot." Scott said grinning like the stupid Cheshire cat he is. The nurse raised an eyebrow confusingly but put up her hands in defeat when I nodded in agreement. She backed out of the room probably hating being assigned to my case, sucks to be her.

Just as she left the door swung open again; the noise of their footsteps enough to make me shut my eyes in hope of calming my raging headache. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion when something landed on my leg, opening my eyes I was instantly enveloped in a hug that could've killed me even if I didn't have stitches on my throat. Silky chestnut hair clung to my face as my arms found her frame and hugged her back, just as tight.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She whispered before pulling away. I couldn't believe she was real, here, standing in front of me when I thought she'd be God knows where by now. I looked down to see a little white board, pen and cloth. Assuming this is what she dropped on my leg before hugging me to death, not that I'm complaining, I sent her a smile that I'm positive made me look like a Three year old. A lump in my throat that made it hurt even more. I didn't care. I picked up the pen, careful to hide my note from anyone until it was finished. I spun the board around as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She'd think I was doing it to reassure her...I just had to make sure she was real.

The note read _'Don't be sorry. I'd do it again in a heart beat…I'm just glad you're ok'_

She smiled as she tried to blink away the tears. Colt spoke up.

"Just a bruised ankle and a bump on the head…She'll live…but seriously, man you've been out of it a day and a half now…What happens when you're in a coma? Did you meet Batman?" He asked like an excited child. I smiled at his honesty…and at the fact that Zoe slapped him up side the head for being so stupid. He grabbed her arm and twisted her into a hug as she tried to fight against him, acting like she didn't want to be near him, eventually she gave in and rested her head on his chest as they both looked at me. Full of smiles and happiness. Honestly though…I had some questions. I scribbled another note as they tried to stifle a laugh at my awkwardness.

_'So…anyone wanna explain? If you didn't notice I kinda passed out and missed all the damn fun…'_

She and Scott shared a look. She came and sat on the side of my bed while he plopped back into his chair. Zoe looked dead at the floor.

"I went to leave you," she said in something too quiet to be a whisper. "I went with him until I got to the car park…I was too worried no one would find you and, and that you'd…you might've, and it would've been my all fault and…" Her voice kept breaking; she looked straight at the floor as her eyes began to tear up again. I'd seen this girl cry too much lately. I nudged my hand against her leg signalling her to give me her hand. She did, but only loosely.

"Then, I literally bumped right into Scott…He got me away from the guy and took me back to you, I swear I had no idea you guys knew each other…"

"Then when the ambulance showed up, Miss bad-timing over here," I saw her crack a small smile. "Decided to faint and leave me with the doctors, even thought I had no freakin' idea what had happened."

"I said I was sorry! It's not like I planned to do it or anything!" she stuck her tongue out at him. They were really getting along, the thought warmed my heart but I'd never tell them that of course. While they were pulling faces at each other I scribbled another message.

_'So when am I allowed out of this hell whole?'_

That earned a smack to the leg from Zoe. I raised my eyebrows and my mouth hung open as she rubbed the spot better.

"If it wasn't for the doctors here you'd be in even worse shape! So…Listen to yourself and give them some respect." She said, emphasising the word I've shouted oh so many times. I heard Scott laugh from beside me.

"HA! You got told Punkers! I like this kid, she keeps you in check." He stated with his big-ass goofy smile. I let a smirk slip of my lips, he had a point, I hadn't been my usual, jerk faced self since I found her.

"And to answer your question, probably later today, they said the just need to test your reflexes once you were awake, how long could it take?"

After being told they refused to help me if I wouldn't take medication we made our leave, deciding to head straight to the next city instead of going back to the hotel. Scott packed most of our stuff while I was out of it anyway. Driving from Cardiff to Manchester would take about 4 hours, Scott drove after a while of hearing Zoe complaining that I needed to rest and couldn't drive, it hit me that I never actually asked Zoe if she wanted to come along. When I spoke I sounded like the joker on acid so I began writing another message.

_'You alright Z? You OK travelling with me and Scotty?'_

I shoved the bored behind me so she could read it from the back seat. She snatched it from my hands and I could hear the faint screech of the pen across the shiny surface. I reflected on the last few days that had been one of the strangest, most fucked up periods of my life so far, I'd found a girl that was in seriously deep shit…I took her in fully prepared to send her away come morning. Then I saw the scars. I know what they stand for. I was the guy that had to carry my little sister to the hospital; I was the guy that had to explain to the doctors. I was the guy that looked after her. Yeah, I know what those scars mean and I'd be damned if I let her soul slip into the abyss because I didn't try. I was pulled from my thoughts as a nimble finger tapped on my shoulder; I twisted round and took the board that she offered me. I saw the shy half smile that lay on her delicate face, but in my mind I saw the girl left broken, blood splattered features and distant eyes. I shock my head in hope of shaking the images away. I read her message as a smile crept on my lips.

_'Is that an invitation?:P honestly, it's the best I've felt for a long time..I'm just sorry i bought you guys into this, you shouldn't have gotten hurt Punk...'_

For some reason I felt relieved, I looked to my left staring at Scott humming and head banging to some random rnb crap. I looked back at Zoe who was leaning against the window, mindlessly playing with her armbands. I turned back and picked up the pen, not even thinking. I knew what to write._ 'Hell yeah it's an invitation! I want you to stick around, I wanna make sure you're alright…and he won't admit it but Scott wants ya here too, like he said you keep me from biting his head off...And don't think like that, Tough old dog like me? I've been im hospital for worse...It's worth it to keep you safe, I'm sorry i did sucha piss poor job of it is all..'_

I passed it back, almost nervous for a second before I felt hands on my shoulders her fluffy hair on the side of my face. She'd lent forward wrapping her arms around my chest, careful to avoid the stitches.

"Thank-You…" She whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my head and she squeezed a little tighter. I put up a hand and ruffled her hair, unable to speak but hoping the smile on my face showed her I was happy, her smile damn near reached her ears but it only made my smile bigger.

"Hey! Where's my special hug?" Scot Pouted next to me. Ha, he was jealous. My smile never left as I watched Zoe shuffle along and give Scott the same kind of attention. They looked like brother and sister, which thought alone made me smile as I drifted into sleep, my eyelids dropping shut with the same stupid expression on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

So, another update, only a little late ;) from now on expect it anypoint over teh weekedn...Exams and stiff are stopping me from writign as much during the week :( remember to review/favorite/follow! Enjoy!

VKxKx92 - Exactly, things don't stay happy for long in Zoeslife however...But will Punk be able to keep her sain?

* * *

After multiple arguments with Scott about weather or not to sharpie sleeping beauty in his sleep we arrived at the hotel along with a very alert, slightly scared for his life CM Punk. Checking into the hotel, Punk and Scott were bunking while my room was next door. We sent Scott out for food which he easily agreed to. I swear we could hear his stomach growling half way down the hall.

"I think we need to sort this out…" Punk said, he still sounded weird. Like he'd just woken up, but even I'd admit that damn board was annoying.

"I know, look I just thought that if I left…I knew they'd leave you alone and, he…I knew they wouldn't stop until they had me, honestly…sometimes I think they'll never stop…" I mumbled the last sentence, I know they won't stop. Even if they give up searching for me they'll still be there. Every time I close my eyes, every time someone touches me…every little thing reminds me of some kind of fucked up torture they put me through. Nothing, not even Punk could stop that.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that ok?" he paused so I looked up at him. "I felt so helpless, I tried to help you...but I failed and I'll never forgive myself for that. The cuts and bruises will heal but I can't believe I let them get you." He looked at the floor, almost surprised when I hugged him. So tight it would've hurt under any other circumstances, I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his back. A little part of me still trying to accept he was real. I felt his arms creep around my shoulders as he held me just as tight.

"But…" I pulled back but left my arms safely around him. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, I get that this could be a big deal to you. Don't get me wrong I completely understand that but I need to know who that guy was, I need to know what happened in that bathroom…I need to know who you're scared of so I can make sure they never see you again." I looked into his eyes, seeing his honesty. I had no reason not to trust him anymore, he'd nearly died trying to help me…I couldn't ask for much more than that.

"The bathroom…I swear I've no idea who they were, they shoved me in to the wall and I hit my head I guess. Everything's kind of blurry from there, I only remember snippets. Then I woke up in your hotel room." I sat on the bed. Honestly I remembered every gruesome detail, I just wasn't ready to relive them yet, let alone voice them. It had nothing to do with him; I knew I could tell him when I was ready to.

"Wait…_They_? There was more than one?" He raked a hand through his hair as he began to pace around the small room. I stood in front of him and he froze instantly. Burning a hole in my eyes, looking like he was ready to snap and I had no freakin' idea why. His fists were clenching, feet far apart… if he was ready for a fight then why were his eyes so emotional. So hurt…so full of fucking sympathy?

Before I could even be mad over the fact he now pitied me I was wrapped into what I can only describe as a bear hug. Smiling slightly still thoroughly confused as I gently patted him on the back with a wary hand, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Erm…Punkers? You alright?" He pulled back, holing onto my shoulders.

"I Promise you, I'll die before any of them touch you again." There was no signature smirk, no playing with the lip ring and no shuffling from one foot to the other. He was legitimately serious and honestly, that scared me a little.

"I've already told you, you're the only person in my life not to break my trust, one day I'll repay the favour." I said, an honest smile on my face as his thumb came up and brushed tears away that I didn't notice had fallen.

"Can we change the subject now please?" I asked, he gave me that smile that comforted every doubt and casually dropped an arm over my shoulders, leading me out of the room.

"I heard Scotty say how hot that chick at reception was. I bet you my last Pepsi he's trying, and failing at getting some. " We both chuckled at the thought. Holding out my hand for him to shake we made ourselves a bet.

"As we're now spying-"

"Investigating." He interrupted, I nodded.

"As were now investigating…I feel the need to go Bond, James Bond." I said in all seriousness, looking him in the eye as he sent me a look with equal seriousness.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." He nodded knowingly.

"That's Spiderman you douche, come on this'll be good." I said grabbing his t-shirt and essentially dragging him along behind me. Glad our earlier conversation was forgotten about. We were in the lobby now and just as expected, there stood Scott, plastic bag of food in hand as he smoothly leant on the poor receptionist's desk. We snuck close enough to hear him, but safely hidden behind a corner…And a plant.

"Ya' know, People call me 'Boom Boom' wanna come to my room and find out why?" With that I buried my head in Punks shoulder, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Well," said the receptionist, "It can't be from all the ladies you're getting. With pick-up lines like that I'm amazed you're not on some kind of list." She scuffed before getting back to work, ignoring Scott's existence completely. By now Punk was biting his thumb to stop the laughter from escaping. Our bodies shaking with giggles building up inside.

"What? Oh guys, seriously?" He sighed. "Fine! Get it all out!" Scott had obviously found us and wasn't pleased in the slightest. We didn't care though, rolling around carelessly on the floor, literally holding our sides laughing. I couldn't help but feel happy, the happiest I could ever remember feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

There's nothing I can say except that I'm sorry. It was a hard few months with exams and family drama, but I was writing! Just to stressed to be writing anything half decent...I'll try and sweeten you guys up with a soppy chapter, kind off...you learn a bit about Z here, and a lot about our Punker as well...Enjoy!

* * *

We set up camp in mine and Scott's room, happy to keep Zoe Company as we shared tales of the road. I just finished telling them about the last time me and Kofi were pulled over by the cops, and just like last time Scott was in stitches.

"Same thing happens to me now I travel with jimmy…society sucks man." He said still laughing slightly.

"Who's Jimmy?" Zoe asked while mildly eating the popcorn Scott brought for her. Special treatment, I wasn't allowed any.

"My travel buddy, when Punkers left me to become a celebrity-"

"I am not a celebrity, _I am an athl-"_

"_An athlete_…I know!" Scott said failing at an impersonation of me. Zoe laughed; I guess I could let him off.

"When Punkers left me to become a huge_ athlete_," he emphasised the word. "I didn't wanna travel on my lonesome so Jimmy Jacobs tagged along." He said smiling. Thinking about it Zoe really has no idea who Scott is, she just knows he's my best friend.

"Scott's an Indy Wrestler Zo'." I said, downing the last of my Pepsi.

"Ohh…I guess that makes sense, wrestlers…friends with other wrestlers, seems plausible." She smiled. "Doesn't explain the whole 'Boom Boom' deal though…" She raised an eyebrow accusingly at him while I struggled to swallow my Pepsi and not spit it out laughing.

"Yeah…well ya' see my Stage name is Colt, Colt 'Boom Boom' Cabana…I like to call myself the clown of the Indy circuit." He said smiling broadly, not a hint of shame or embarrassment.

"Fair enough, just don't ever consider yourself the 'Ladies man' Of the Indy circuit." She said casually, as if she hadn't killed all of Scott's dreams in one small swoop. Even I had to laugh at that one.

"Isn't it past your bed time of something kid?" He said, unable to think of a witty comeback but laughing none the less.

"Yep, I'll take my leave and let you guys to do whatever two wrestlers do when they share a room." She said laughing to herself under her breath. She came over and wrapped an arm round my neck and said night, she did the same to Scott and trotted off to her room.

I stood up from the bed and started tidying the empty food packets away; I could feel Scott's eyes following me. I guess I had some explaining to do as well.

"So…Zoe filled me in, only the basics though. Look dude I've only known her a few hours but even I can see she needs someone. I don't know if that someone's you but she needs a person that's not gunna' get up and leave. I'm just saying look after her."

I sighed and plonked myself on my bed, running a hand through my un-gelled hair.

"I know Scotty, and I know that someone is me. I haven't felt like this since Shaleen went downhill…I don't know why, but I have to be the one to protect her." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say buddy, I'm hittin' the sac, night bro."

"Night Scotty, and thanks man."

"Hey, what's a Jewish brother from another mother supposed to do?" We laughed and he got into his bed, and I into mine. I soon heard him snoring and mumbling something about the hot receptionist. I sighed and prepared myself for another sleepless night. I knew I shouldn't have slept in the car.

After about two and a half hours of starring at the ceiling and realising we were out of Pepsi I shoved on my hoodie and quietly left the room, in hunt for a vending machine. Silently I clicked my door shut and slip the key card in my pocket, walking past I pressed my ear against Zoe's door slightly, just to re assure myself no one had found us again. I couldn't hear anything. I took a step back, looked at the door and just stared at it for a while. Then I heard quiet sobs, muffled by a pillow probably, breaking my heart with every single one that reached my ears. I knocked on the door quietly, slowly, as if I might scare her off. She stopped crying but took a few moments to open the door. She stood there, baggy sweats on her legs and a strap top, covered by a hoodie similar to the one I was wearing. It was only zipped up half way though, making it hang of her shoulder.

"Punk?" she said, her throat horse from crying. I wandered how to go about her, for the first time in a while im afraid of what to say. I remembered that with Shaleen, I'd just make some excuse to come in and talk about anything other than he way she was feeling. That was different; I won't make the same mistake again.

"Hey...I didn't think you'd be asleep." I said, almost forcing a smile upon my face. Zoe sniffled and whipped her face with her sleeve.

"I mean, I thought you'd have a lot on your mind, I...I couldn't sleep either." I shrugged my shoulders; apparently making it up as I went along wasn't working so brilliantly."Can I come in?" She shook her head slowly, looking like she was at war with herself.

"I heard you crying...I just want to make sure you're okay," my voice cracked a little but I put that down to the injury. I held my arms out for a hug that she greedily accepted. She hugged me back, but with only one arm. I held her tighter.

"Zoe...before you decide that I don't understand, please...just please believe that I'd do whatever I can to help you" I whispered in her ear, my hand going down to hold the hand that she'd left hanging. I could feel the stickiness in her palm. I heard her gasp slightly and loosened my hold on it. She was in pain. I felt her try to pull away quickly, like she was in a blind panic. I let her go but kept hold of her hand, it was so loose; she could've easily pulled away if she wanted to.

"I know Zoe, I've known from the start...I'm not going to pretend I know why or how, I'm not going to say that its dumb or stupid...hell, I won't say anything if you don't want me to...but please, just, let me in...Let me help..." I rested my thumb in her palm, there was nothing else left to say. I remembered Shaleen saying she hated when people tried to see or feel her scars, so I kept my hand still. My eyes weren't a problem, looking into Zoe's eyes was the closest thing you'd get to seeing someone's soul. Right now for example, they were a little gray, open wide in shock. Her eyelashes were wet from the tears; it almost looked like they were shining.

"You...You're the first person to want to help me," She cast her eyes to the ground and slowly, delicately took her arm back and cradled in against her chest.

"I don't know how to be helped." I almost didn't hear her.

"Just trust me Z, and I'll do the rest," I smiled, praying she wouldn't point blank refuse me. She shyly nodded her head and backed into the room, beckoning me to join her. Had no idea what to expect, but I knew exactly what I didn't want to see.


End file.
